


Lena Luthor's Apartment

by superskru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superskru/pseuds/superskru
Summary: Lena Luthor actually has an apartment and sometimes, a certain blonde likes to crash on her couch.





	Lena Luthor's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Had this fic in my head for a couple of days and decided to put it up before Season 3 begins. Also, my first supercorp fic!
> 
> A million thanks to AussieSass for dealing with my cramming ass and beta-ing this for me! :D

It’s well into the night and the rest of the apartment building is quiet and asleep when Lena Luthor finally enters her apartment. The bone tired CEO kicks off her heels as the apartment door closes behind her. Her hair is loose around her shoulders as she shrugs off her coat, and with it, the day that has passed. She starts to unbutton her blouse as she moves deeper into the apartment and pausing only for a moment when she hears gentle snoring coming from her living room.

She resists the temptation to take a peek, instead, she moves around the apartment as silently as she can. She goes about her routine, takes her time to clean her face and strip every worry and every problem away. She wants to act as normal as possible as if nothing has changed, but she notices that she’s definitely moving at a quicker pace (a small sign that maybe this change is what she needs). And finally, what feels like hours but is only a matter of minutes, she lets her feet lead her to her living room.

On her couch, is her favourite blonde, in her blue suit - her cape wrapped around her, looking angelic as she slept. There were times wherein Kara’s senses would still be extremely heightened as she slept. Lena would get to her apartment and Kara would be greeting her in an instant. But there were nights like this. Nights when Supergirl was exhausted and her powers were low and didn’t get in the way of her sleep.

Lena slowly kneels on the carpet by Kara’s head and tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She runs a hand on the blonde’s cheek, and Lena tries not to give in to the increasingly rapid beating of her heart or the warmth of her cheeks. She stands up after a moment, and chooses to sit on the couch as well, letting Supergirl’s legs lay on her lap.

It takes 2 hours and 21 minutes.

Two hours and 21 minutes of mindless tv shows, some reality show or another when the blonde beside her stirs.

“I told you not to sleep so late all the time.” She grumbles, as she shifts her position and places her head on Lena’s lap instead, letting the younger girl play with her hair.

“I told you, I have an extra bed.”

Kara stiffens a bit and Lena can’t quite catch everything she says next but she’s sure she hears, “I don’t want that bed.”

“You also shouldn’t fly in as Supergirl so much, my mom might have spies who see.”

Kara turns her head so she’s now looking up at Lena. “Sorry…”

“No, don’t apologize. But I’m doing it so we’re both safe. I know you’re tired… but maybe try the front door next time? You have a key.”

“I know.” Kara says sheepishly. “Thanks for letting me crash again.”

“You know you’re always welcome here.”

* * *

_“I should do an expose on your apartment and how messy it really is.”_

_“Maybe you should. I think a couple of people still think I sleep in a coffin.” Lena tries to joke as she sets her bag on the table._

_“I’m surprised you have a home, I thought you lived in your office.”_

_Lena replies with a small smile. “Not exactly a home. But it helps to have a place to go to when the office is just too much.”_

_Kara hovers awkwardly by the scattered heels by the floor. This was the first time they’ve spent together since… the incident. After the mess, Kara disappeared for a while. Even Alex, Winn and James hadn’t seen her. Lena was slowly getting used to being alone again, thinking she scared off her only friend in National City. But after two weeks, Lena was on the way out of the L Corp building when Kara approached her in the lobby, apologizing for abandoning her. Lena graciously invited Kara over so they could talk and so they could order some food, to Kara’s delight._

_Lena is already opening a bottle of wine when the doorbell rings and Kara insists on paying for all the potstickers she ordered. They are out of sync, it’s obvious. But eventually, they settle on the coffee table, sitting on the carpet, wine and a seemingly endless supply of Chinese takeout in front of them._

_They’re still awkward for a moment, Lena sipping her wine and Kara shoving five potstickers in her mouth at a time._

_Lena watches Kara from the corner of her eye, pretending to be interested in whatever was on TV._

_“I’m sorry.” Kara says, staring at her food._

_“Are you apologizing to me or to your potstickers before you devour them?”_

_Kara’s head snaps up, “You! Of course, you! I’m sorry I left you. I wasn’t thinking about how you felt. It must have been so traumatic for you. You’ve done so much and you saved the day. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I was so focused on my pain. I felt alone… but you did too. I’m s-“_

_“Kara, stop. It’s okay. I accepted your apology the moment I saw you in L-Corp.”_

_“But I wanted to say it again.”_

_“Just… don’t leave like that again. I’m hurt that you felt lonely when you have me. You have your friends, you have your family.” Lena says then quickly adds, “Don’t you dare say sorry again.”_

_Kara is playing with her food now, and she looks at Lena again. “I missed you. I’m here for you now.”_

_Lena’s heart breaks at those eyes Kara gives her and she pulls her best friend into a hug. “I missed you too.”_

_And just like that, they’re okay. They aren’t perfect again, but the air in the room is lighter. Kara asks how the rebuilding is doing and Lena asks how CatCo is doing now that Cat Grant is back for a few months. They laugh, they hug a couple of times and then when Lena’s had a few, she blurts out what she’s been thinking the entire night. “I take it you miss him.”_

_Kara stops for a moment, and she swallows everything she was eating in one big gulp. “In a way.”_

_Lena raises her eyebrow and Kara sighs. “I’m not sure if I miss him or the idea of him…”_

_“Because he’s the only one like you?”_

_“Yeah. I mean- wait- yeah- like we’re both human millennials trying to figure out life and-“_

_“The only ones left from your respective planets?” Lena cuts in._

_“I-uh-pfft- what are you talking about?”_

_Lena raises her eyebrow again and Kara just caves. “I wanted to tell you! I just didn’t know when! I was going to and then all this happened and I’m just so glad you know now.”_

_Lena’s laughing so any worry Kara had that what Lena’s mom said was true was now thrown out the window. “It’s your secret, I was just waiting for you to tell me. Now, tell me what you were going to say about Mon-El.”_

_“You’re right. I miss him because he understood what it was like not having a home anymore. What it was like to be the only one of your kind. And he had powers that were similar to mine so it helped a lot, you know? I guess it feels lonely being the only one.”_

_“You have Superman.”_

_“But Superman grew up here. He doesn’t know anything about Krypton aside from what the Fortress of Solitude will tell him. But he doesn’t feel the loss like I do.”_

_Lena pulls Kara close as she continues. “When he left… I felt lost because I felt like my identity was gone again. I had no one to share it with. Even if Mon-El hated Kryptonian culture, he still knew of it. It just felt like home had disappeared again.”_

_“I may not know much about Krypton, but you can tell me everything about it. It’s not the same, and I won’t understand, but I will always listen.”_

_Kara’s crying but she swears the tears are happy. It’s the first of many nights where Kara or Supergirl falls asleep on Lena’s couch._

* * *

“You look beautiful without makeup.” 

Lena opens her eyes to be face to face with Kara, whose cheeks are touched with a bit of pink, not expecting Lena to wake up.

Lena is on her bed, her arms tucked close to her, and a smile on her face.

“You fell asleep again, so I figured it would be better if I carried you to your bed.”

“Thank you.”

“I also slept here, if that’s okay.” Kara says sheepishly.

“Of course. It’s more comfortable than my couch, I take it?”

Kara chuckles, “Yeah, but your couch is already more comfy than my own bed at home.”

They stay in bed a little longer, talking about whatever, when Lena realizes, “I’ve slept here every night the past month.”

“This is your home…?”

“I used to just take a shower after work then nap for 30 minutes before I head back to the office.”

“That is why I’m a blessing in your life, Ms Luthor.”

Lena smirks, “Yes, Jess seems to agree with that as well.”

Kara looks pleased with herself and finally makes a move to get up from Lena’s bed when Lena grabs her wrist, “You’ve been staying over for the past two weeks haven’t you?”

Kara is slow to reply. “Yeah… is - is- that okay? I can stop if-“

“Maybe you can just move in?” Lena offers. “I know you don’t like sleeping in your apartment anymore. When you’re not here, you’re at Alex’s.”

“Did she tell you?”

“I guessed.” Lena shrugs. “But I mean it, if you want to. You can stay here, if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Kara’s face lights up and hugs Lena, careful not to hug too tight. “I’ll go get my stuff now! Rao, Lena, you’re the best friend anyone could ever have!”

Lena’s smile falters but Kara is no longer there to see it, she leaves right after Lena replies, “What are friends for?”

* * *

Alex almost chokes on her drink when Kara tells her the news over the phone. “You’re moving in with Lena?!”

“Alex, I told you, she’s not evil!”

“No, no, I know that. But how? When?”

“Oh, I’ve been sleeping on her couch a couple of times when I’m not at yours and she just figured it may be best anyway. I don’t want to stay in my apartment, you and Maggie need space, and I help Lena sleep.”

This time, Maggie actually chokes on her drink.

“How do you help her sleep?” Alex asks, patting Maggie on the back.

“I think it helps her not to worry so much since Supergirl is right there keeping her safe. She can sleep better. Her heartbeat is a lot calmer too.”

“How do you even know that?”

“I can hear it, duh!”

Maggie mouths “How close does she have to be to Lena’s chest to hear it?”, which Alex ignores.

“Okay, if you’re sure, Kara.”

“Of course I am. It’s Lena! Anyway, I have to go. See you on game night!”

“I give them two months before she helps Lena sleep in other ways.” Maggies says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Okay, gross. Plus, no way, I’ll give it at least another half year.”

“You’re on, Danvers.” 

* * *

It takes Kara one week to get tired of the extra room Lena gave her and to sneak into bed with Lena - platonically of course.

It takes another three days for Alex and Maggie to walk in on the sleeping… friends. (They were waking them up because Lena wasn’t answering their calls and had promised to show them how she can modify Alex’s tactical suit.) Alex and Maggie decided from then on never to open Lena’s door without asking in fear of what the future might hold.

A week after, Lena hosts game night, and it’s that same night where Kara and Lena wake up with their bodies entangled. Kara will say it was because of how tired she was. Lena will say it’s cause of all the wine she drank.

It’s officially a month after Kara officially moved in that Lena calls the apartment home. It’s Jess who hears it. Lena usually says, “I’m heading out,” or “I’m heading to the apartment.” But in all of Lena’s months since moving to National City she finally says, “I’m going home.”

* * *

It’s well into the night and the rest of the apartment building is quiet and asleep when Lena Luthor finally enters her apartment. The bone tired CEO kicks off her heels as the apartment door closes behind her. Her hair is loose around her shoulders as she shrugs off her coat. She starts to unbutton her blouse as she moves deeper into the apartment and pausing only for a moment when she hears gentle snoring coming from her living room.

She resists the temptation to take a peek, instead, she moves around the apartment as silently as she can. She goes about her routine, takes her time to clean her face and strip every worry and every problem away. And finally, what feels like hours but is only a matter of minutes, she lets her feet lead her to her living room.

She makes her way to the living room, her favourite blonde sleeping on the couch. She bends down, and finally, after awkward sleeping arrangements, after having to fortify her home from her mother, after having to fight with herself for the longest time, after all this waiting, all this time, she confidently places a kiss on Kara’s lips.

“You’re home.” Kara smiles sleepily.

“Let’s go to bed. I’m not done kissing you yet.” Lena says, pulling Kara up from the couch and leading her to their room.

Maggie lost the bet by two days.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's it! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it :) Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> tumblr is @supers-kru


End file.
